Alice saw them coming
by Taloolah P
Summary: What do vampires do when it's stormy outside? They keep each other entertained of course! O/S E x E x J with some B x A x R


**A/N: This OS came to me one Sunday morning in church. It's not meant to be serious so don't pick up on any continuity errors. This is pure smut so just read it and enjoy. It is my gift to you. If you are offended by lesbians, gays or daisy chains then don't bother reading this. However if you're like me and love all smut then read on now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I just make Ms. Meyer's characters do naughty things to each other.**

The rain beat at the windows as each tiny drop was thrown by the wind. The trees that surrounded the house were blowing wildly as the branches battled against the forces of nature. The grey sky cast a deep depression over Forks. The storm had been in full flow for several hours now and as much as the Cullens weren't bothered by the weather, not one of them really wanted to go outside just yet.

Carlisle and Esme had been gone for two weeks now and all reports pointed to beautiful sunshine over Isle Esme. They deserved a nice break and none of their family resented them for it and besides, Alice kept everyone up to date with what was happening. In fact she even shared the things that the others didn't really want to know, until she was asked not to.

There were times however, when poor Edward heard thoughts that he really didn't want to hear. He was particularly scarred by the news that Esme had made Carlisle wear a red shiny thong. His reaction had made Alice laugh until she fell off Jasper's lap, which in turn made the rest of the Cullens laugh hysterically. Alice had tried very hard to edit her thoughts since that day, something for which Edward was very grateful.

It had been two days now since that unfortunate incident and Edward had just about recovered. The boys were all playing some game or other as the girls sat chatting on the sofas. "I can't believe this storm." Stated Bella as she looked out of the large windows onto the garden. Rosalie looked at Alice and rolled her eyes.

"There must be something better to talk about than the weather! I know let's talk about them," she looked over at the three males who were totally engrossed in their game. "They won't even realise. I mean look at them, they're completely oblivious to the fact that we're here." Rosalie stood up and headed to the corner of the room where the boys were. She leaned over Emmett, getting close enough for him to feel her hard nipples through the fabric of her shirt. He didn't notice. He simply carried on pressing buttons and swearing at Edward and Jasper as they tried to beat him. After a minute, Rosalie hit him on the back of the head and stomped back to the sofas. She sat down with a huff and looked at the other two. "Do you see what I mean? I think I've proved my point don't you?"

Alice laughed and the bell like sound seemed to echo around the whole house. "Okay then Rosalie, you win let's start with Emmett then shall we." She winked at Rosalie and raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to share with us?"

Rosalie smiled and shrugged. "Well that depends what you would like to know now doesn't it." She looked at Bella expectantly. Bella looked blankly back at Rosalie, trying to think of something to ask. Rosalie was just about to turn to Alice when a question popped into Bella's head. Without a moment's hesitation she blurted out her question.

"Does Emmett like you to put a finger inside him?" Rosalie tried to hide her shock. Bella never wanted to talk about her and Edward's sex life and she certainly didn't ask questions about anyone else's sex life. Bella stared at Rosalie as if waiting for an answer.

Alice was the first to regain her composure after Bella's shock question. She nudged Rosalie and urged her to answer Bella.

"Well… I…," Rosalie was speechless for the first time during her whole vampire existence. She took a deep, unnecessary breath and tried to answer Bella. "I'm sorry Bella. I just wasn't expecting you to be so blunt. I mean it's you. You're shy and embarrassed by everything. Um… well I suppose I ought to answer you hadn't I?" Bella nodded and moved closer to Rosalie on the sofa. "Okay well seeing as you asked I'm going to give you the fullest answer possible. Yes Emmett likes me to play with his ass. In fact he once let me fuck him with a strap-on. He really liked that!" Bella looks shocked at Rosalie's answer and Alice just sat and listened. "I took him doggy style. It was so good being in charge of him for a change and of course he got a lot of pleasure from it."

"Seeing as you shared, Rosalie, I guess I ought to share too. Jasper loves me to put a finger in his ass especially when I'm giving him a blow job. I'm guessing that Edward likes it too because if not then I would love to know where that question came from." Alice raised an eyebrow at Bella as Rosalie smiled at a distant memory.

Bella looked down as if trying to find the right words for what she was about to say. "Yeah, Edward likes that but I didn't know if it was a bit weird or not. It kinda grosses me out a bit. I mean I know that there's really no other use for it as a vampire but still I can't help but remember its previous use." Bella shuddered at the thought and Rosalie and Alice laughed at her.

Alice looked at Rosalie and giggled. "Bella you need to learn that the things that were gross to you before are different now. There are so many more things we can do that will bring untold pleasure."

Bella thought about Alice's words and another question popped into her head. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

Rosalie looked at Alice and said, "I'll answer this one shall I?" Alice nodded so Rosalie continued. "Bella we have had threesomes and a few foursomes too. In fact there was nearly a fivesome but little Eddie chickened out!" Bella looked at her family, mouth agog.

"You mean you've all had sex with each other? I hadn't even thought about that. I meant a threesome with someone else."

"Listen honey, when you're a vampire it's pretty difficult to find a stranger to have sex with. Most of them have a struggle keeping up with us and they do have a tendency to break!" Alice slapped Rosalie playfully as she chastised her.

"Rose you're going to scare Bella. This is all new to her remember that will you." Bella composed herself as she realised what she had been told. She was relieved to realise that Edward hadn't been involved but now more questions were jumping from her head to her mouth.

"Have Emmett and Jasper ever… with each other I mean?" She looked at Alice for an answer.

"If I'm honest the answer is yes and they let us watch. That was a good night." Rosalie and Alice both sat back on the sofa with huge smiles on their faces. Bella was now intrigued and moved closer to her sisters on the sofa. The girls sat quietly chatting and sharing details with Bella as the boys continued playing their game.

Suddenly Bella looked over at the boys and sighed. "I would have liked to see that. I bet it was hot!" Alice nodded in agreement as Bella added, "I wonder if they would put on a show for us now."

Rosalie shook her head. "No I doubt it. Those days are long gone since they got that stupid game console. It ruined all our fun. They would rather practise shooting zombies than making us girls happy."

Alice looked over at the boys and then back at her sisters. "They will do it. I have seen it. Edward joins in too but there's something that we have to do first."

Bella and Rosalie looked at Alice expectantly and waited for her to share what they would have to do. Without warning Alice leaned over Rosalie and kissed Bella on the lips. Bella pulled away then stopped as she realised what it would take to get the boys away from that stupid game. She leaned in to Alice and deepened the kiss.

Rosalie pulled Alice away from Bella and kissed her. Their kiss was deep and lingering but soon Bella was being kissed by Rosalie as Alice sucked on one of her nipples. The shock of it was a little too much for Bella but her curiosity had been awakened and she was eager to find out what the boys would do when they realised the scene unfolding at the other end of the room.

Bella slowly moved her hand towards Alice's erect nipples and began to manipulate them through her top. Alice let out a moan as Rosalie's hand reached her panties. There were hands roaming over firm bodies and the girls were emitting soft sighs and whispers of lust. Alice whispered in Bella's ear, "Edward has noticed. All we need to do now is all think naughty thoughts and they'll be over here in a split second. Bella found it easy to think very naughty thoughts as waves of pleasure spread through her already aroused body.

Alice was right and in a split second the girls sensed they were being watched. They didn't stop as the boys sat down opposite and began to enjoy the show. Slowly they began to undress each other, making sure that their audience got a good view of all that they had to offer. When all three girls were in their underwear they stopped and turned to look at their partners.

Jasper was leaning back, stroking his erection through his jeans. He had a look of pure pleasure plastered across his angelic features. Emmett was less restrained as he held his hard cock in his hand. He was rubbing up and down the shaft slowly as his eyes darted from female to female. Edward was the most unexpected of the group. Bella had assumed that he would be outraged by the scene in front of him but the reality was very different. He had his cock in his hand too and was eagerly thrusting his clenched fist back and forth. The look on his face was one of utter bliss and animal lust.

All three boys looked at the girls and in complete sync they said, "Don't stop now. We were enjoying that."

The girls laughed and simultaneously thought about what they wanted the boys to do for them. Edward looked shocked at first and was unsure how to react. "He turned to Bella and asked, "Baby, even you want me to do that?" Bella nodded and Edward looked a little scared. "Well if it's what you want then I really can't deny you can I?" Bella shook her head as Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward with confused faces. Edward turned to them and began to explain what the girls were thinking. "They want us to put on a show for them." He looked away as if unable to continue. Jasper and Emmett knew straight away what kind of show the girls wanted and smiled wickedly.

Emmett stood up and stripped without a second's hesitation. "So you want a show do you girls? Well then a show is what we will give you isn't that right guys?" He looked at Jasper who was just removing his shirt. Jasper nodded as he finished undressing. Emmett turned to Edward and looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure you're up for this Eddie baby?" Edward growled at the use of his hated nickname before nodding slowly in response.

"Bella wants it to happen and you all know I would do anything for her."

Emmett made vomiting gestures before moving to stand next to Jasper. The girls sat back on the sofa ready to watch the show. Jasper leaned in and kissed Alice before moving back to Emmett's side. He turned to stand facing Emmett and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Emmett responded eagerly and the kiss soon became frenzied. Jasper's hands roamed freely over Emmett's muscular body. A soft moan escaped his lips as Emmett found his nipples and began to caress them. The kiss continued as hands roamed and played with hard flesh.

Edward stood and watched for a moment before undressing completely. He wasn't sure how this was going to work, having never had a threesome before. Emmett pulled away from Jasper and looked at Edward. "Come on Eddie, it would be rude to keep the girls waiting. You've got to give them what they want and I guarantee you'll like it. After all I am fucking amazing when it comes to fucking." Jasper nodded as he sent a wave of pleasure towards Edward. He didn't need to say anything to convince Edward. His thoughts of the last time had already done that.

Edward stepped towards Jasper and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Jasper responded by pulling Edward closer to him. Emmett stepped behind Jasper and reached his hand round to grab Jasper's hard cock. He began to stroke back and forth as Jasper continued kissing Edward.

Bella moaned as she saw her partner enjoying kissing Jasper. Edward heard her moan and pulled away to look at her. He saw that she was rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her panties and the pleasure he saw spurred him on. He kissed Jasper again but with more passion.

Emmett moved to stand in front of Edward and roughly grabbed him by the shoulders. He kissed Edward deeply, his tongue battling for dominance. Edward kissed him back, equalling Emmett's passion. Suddenly Edward felt a hand on his cock. He looked down to see that the hand belonged to Jasper. He reached for Emmett's erection and held it firmly. Emmett let out a moan followed by several expletives as Edward began to stroke the full length of his shaft.

Jasper knelt down in front of Edward and took Edward's member in his mouth. The action sent shivers and tingles running the full length of Edward's body. He was surprised at how natural the encounter felt to him and wondered why he had been so reserved in the past.

Edward continued to wank Emmett's huge thick cock ad Jasper worked magic On Edward's own cock. All the girls were now moaning with pleasure as they watched the show in front of them. The noise from the girls turned Edward on even more and he decided that Jasper shouldn't have to do all the work.

He pulled Jasper from his cock and bid him to lay down on the floor. Jasper did as he was told and Edward knelt down between Jasper's legs. He leaned in and took Jasper's cock in his mouth. He sucked gently as Jasper moaned with delight. He bit and nibbled at the shaft as he sucked and Jasper began to moan and buck his hips towards Edward's mouth.

Emmett quickly joined them on the floor and sat beside Edward. He reached for one of Edward's nipples and tweaked and nipped at it. Edward hummed with pleasure around Jasper's now twitching cock. Emmett moved to place a finger at Edward's virgin entrance. He pushed in slowly as Edward let out another moan. He pushed in further and began to thrust in and out of Edward. He soon added another finger and Edward began to shake with pleasure.

Emmett asked Edward if he was ready for his initiation and Edward looked at Bella, who was pleasuring herself on the sofa, before nodding. Emmett lined himself up at Edward's entrance and placed his cock carefully at the opening. He pushed into him with one solid thrust Edward let out a guttural scream as Emmett began thrusting into him forcefully.

After the initial shock, Edward found that he liked it especially when Emmett's cock hit his prostate, sending pleasure shooting throughout his body.

Edward returned his attention to Jasper and began sucking again. Jasper moaned and grabbed Edward's hair. His fists balled and pulled at the bronze locks. Edward decided that he would place a finger in Jasper's arse. He liked it and had a feeling that Jasper did too. He slid the finger in and Jasper's thoughts confirmed Edward's hunch. He added another finger and thrust in and out in time with his sucking of Jasper's cock. Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated on the feelings of lust and pleasure that were filling the room. He let the sensations over take him fully.

Jasper opened his eyes and found himself looking into Edward's golden eyes. The pleasure within Edward was evident as he smiled at Jasper. Emmett, as usual, was very vocal and everyone knew that he was enjoying fucking Edward. Jasper moved so that he was facing away from Edward. This action confused Edward at first. He wasn't sure what to do. Jasper looked back at him and winked. "I want you to fuck me Edward." Edward moved slightly so he could enter Jasper. With one thrust he entered him and Jasper let out a deep growl.

Soon they managed to settle into a rhythm that suited them all. Emmett thrust into Edward as Edward thrust into Jasper. They carried on in this way until all three could sense their impending orgasm. Jasper rubbed his cock wildly as he was fucked by Edward.

The room was filled with moans and growls as Emmett reached orgasm first. He tensed and shuddered inside Edward as he released his hot load. He let out a long growl which sent shivers down Edward's spine and caused him to release his load too. Jasper reached orgasm at the same time as Edward. His muscles gripped onto Edward's cock as they both toppled into utter ecstasy.

All three of them were a mass of shaking and shuddering flesh. They growled and moaned in pleasure. Emmett carefully withdrew from Edward and moved around to Jasper who was just releasing his cum into his hand. Emmett bent down and sucked Jasper's twitching cock into his mouth. He sucked it clean before reaching up and kissing Jasper on the lips. Edward pulled out of Jasper and lay back on the floor.

Edward looked at Bella and saw that she was twitching violently as she tried to recover from her own orgasm. Edward grew hard at the sight of his Bella bringing herself to orgasm. He turned and kissed Jasper and Emmett before jumping to his feet and grabbing Bella. "Oh the things I am going to do to you right now." He set off running towards the stairs and they were gone in a split second.

Alice stood up and walked towards Jasper. "Well it seems that you didn't get to fuck anyone so how about I make that up to you right now?" Jasper stood up and grabbed Alice and they ran towards the stairs, leaving Rosalie and Emmett in the living room.

Rosalie hugged Emmett and kissed him passionately. "What about my monkey man. Have you got some stamina left to take care of me?" Emmett nodded and threw Rosalie down onto the sofa. Rosalie squealed in delight as Emmett flung himself on top of her.

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed this bit of filth. I want to thank all my best girls: Green_gremlin you are the best friend a girl could ever have. Your mind is filthy and I love it. Girlinthepinkscarf you are a loyal and amazing person. You're reviews always make me happy! Vampyre without your encouragement I would have given up long ago.**

**Gypsysue and bluebelllane are amazing too. There are links to stories by all those mentioned on my page so check it out!**

**Thanks for reading. You are all amazing!**


End file.
